mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Hidehiko Yoshida vs. James Thompson
The fight was considered one of the worst beatdowns in mixed martial arts history near the end of the bout. James Thompson was forty-four pounds heavier. Both men took the fight on about a week's notice. The Fight The first round began. Thompson missed a flying knee and they clinched. Yoshida didn't have his gi on strangely. Yoshida got a sort of throw to side control. Thompson tried to stand, Yoshida went for an armbar, Thompson was defending and he pulled out, Yoshida went for a kneebar. He switched for an Achilles lock. Thompson was defending. Thompson landed a right hand. Yoshida landed a trio of hammerfists. Yoshida still had the ankle tied up. Yoshida was cut on the forehead, a scratch. Thompson landed a pair of hammerfists. Yoshida was really looking for it. Thompson got out and they stood. Yoshida landed a right and a jab and another right. Yoshida landed a left-right-left. A right hand. They clinched. Great haymakers from Yoshida. Thompson kneed the leg. Thompson tried for a throw, Yoshida landed a right hand in under. They broke. Yoshida landed a right and a left hook to the chin. Yoshida landed a body kick. Thompson landed a leg kick and ate a right. Another right and another. They clinched again. The fight was paused so Yoshida could put his mouthpiece back in. They clinched again. Yoshida got another throw to side control. Yoshida was stepping over for another armbar slowly now. No, a kimura. He had it behind the back, it was tight. Thompson was in basically side control. He rolled back to the crucifix with Yoshida on top cranking it. Thompson missed soccer kicks from the bottom. Another. Yoshida kept cranking it. He gave up the crucifix cranking the kimura from north-south now. Thompson got out and worked for a single and Yoshida was defending. They clinched. Thompson landed a knee and a right hand. A knee to the face and a right hand that dropped Yoshida. Thompson landed a stomp. Five minutes remained as Yoshida hugged the leg. Yoshida worked for a heelhook now. Thompson worked for a kneebar himself. Yoshida was warned for grabbing the ropes. They gave them both up. Thompson turtled up. They rolled, gassed. Yoshida had Thompson turtled up. They both stood gassed. Yoshida went through the ropes and Thompson landed a stomp. Yoshida almost rolled out of the ring. Yoshida was hurt badly. He wasn't standing. Thompson's corner yelled for it to be over. Yoshida stood. Thompson landed aleft hook and a knee to the bdoy, another left nad another and another. Another and another and a knee to the body and another to the head. A big left uppercut. A right. Three minutes left. Thompson kneed the body twice now. A big left hook. A right hand and a left hook. Thompson kneed the body and head. A hard left hook. Yoshida went down now. Thompson in side control. Thompson landed a hammerfist and another one. The referee brought it back to the center. They dragged Yoshdia back in into the same position. Thompson mounted. He landed a few rights. The referee stopped it. Thompson collapsed back.